Jack & Irina
by vanessacarltonfan
Summary: Ficlets all about Jack & Irina from different moments in their lives both together, and apart. Emily and Sloane's interaction with the Bristow family discussed as well. Based off the show and APO novels.
1. The White Rose

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own the characters: Jack, Irina, Sydney, Sloane, and Emily or any of the other characters mentioned in this entire story

_**Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own the characters: Jack, Irina, Sydney, Sloane, and Emily or any of the other characters mentioned in this entire story. If I do insert a made up character of mine I'll make sure to let you know, but until then expect that all of the character's listed within this story are the product of J.J. Abrams or some other writer associated with the Alias team. Also, I must mention that this chapter entitled, "The White Rose," is based off of a character/situation from the Alias APO novel: The Ghost. I wrote this based off of a few things they mentioned on page 356 of the book. So, as for that I don't own that either, but other than the general ideas and characters from the book/show the story line is mine. Thank you- **_

_**P.S. I hope that wasn't too confusing.**_

_A/n: Hey, back again! I decided I didn't like where the former Jack & Irina was going and decided to give it a somewhat different look (and plot!) but there will be a few similarities to the original work as well. As you can tell from my disclaimer I got the idea for this chapter from one of the APO novels, which I do happen to read along with the prequels. Really the book set this story in motion by mentioning Laura's pregnancy, the white roses, and something Jack said 30 years ago. The in between stuff is all me. As you'll notice I'm trying to stick closer to the Alias…what would you call it? Cannon? Anyway this entire story is going to be based off of situations refered to in the books, the show itself, or actual scenes with stuff added to it. I hope you will enjoy the new Jack & Irina story – I know I enjoy writing them. Final thought: If you don't want to know what happens in the books or "The Ghost" in particular, you probably should wait to read this story later. I don't want to spoil anything._

hr

_**Prague 1975**_

It rained that morning.

In fact, it had been raining since six o'clock that morning, Jack knew this as that was the time his flight had touched down. After landing he hadn't bothered to check his luggage—he didn't bring any. The only thing he had brought was the silver briefcase he had brought with him on the plane which now hung beside his body as he walked through the terminal.

He rented a car. The guy working at the counter asked him what kind he wanted, but Jack just replied with, "Black." The guy stood there for a minute, before realizing the message that Jack was trying to relay. Jack hated that question but he tried to let it go. He felt like they should know he was on business—despite the fact that most of the people believed quite the contrary about this trip of his.

He told no one why he was going to Prague, not even his wife, Laura. This was a purely private matter and it didn't help that the man he was seeing was supposed to be dead. Heck, as far as anyone knew, the man he was seeing…didn't even exist.

Jack stopped at one of the local restaurants and had something to eat before paying and resuming the last leg of his trip. It was still raining.

The meeting was in about four hours. He had just enough time to drive there and meet with his contact so he drove.

Usually, when on a way to meet with a contact Jack would go over the meet in his head and come up with every possible scenario including that of double-cross as well as all his means of escape, but this time was different. He wasn't thinking about that—he thought of the something far different.

hr

Finally he came across his destination, a wooded park. He turned in the drive through entrance and headed to his meet. He'd chosen this meet—only letting his contact okay the place and choose the time—He chose it partially due to the fact that the season made it an unlikely destination for most of citizens. He made another turn and pulled up seeing that his contact was already there, and he happened to be waiting outside of his car and smoking one of his trademark cigars.

Jack pulled up and turned off the engine. He opened the door and stepped out. It stopped raining. He walked towards his contact but stopped halfway. The big.. oak?... Jack guessed was now on his right only six feet or so away. The man watched as Jack headed towards him and he took another drag off of his cigar before Jack addressed him, "Still smoking those I see?"

"Yeah," the man said before extinguishing the cigar on the hood of his car and dropping it on the damp grass below he stepped on it as if he had done it many times previously but Jack noticed it wasn't quite the same somehow—he seemed nervous. "Some old habits die hard I guess," the man replied and gave Jack a smile as he walked toward Jack closing the distance between them.

"Jack," He greeted once he had stopped a few feet away.

"It's good to see you Reginald." Jack responded equally gratified. Reginald responded hugging Jack for a moment before they got to the heart of the matter.

"So, Jack, what brought you call for a meet? Nothing urgent, I hope?" Reginald sincerely stated.

"No." Jack confirmed, "though it is a personal matter I wish to discuss."

"Then by all means— what is it?" Reginald inquired.

"I just found out… last night actually, that I'm going to be a father…"

"Jack, that's wonderful. Congratulations." Reginald said, cutting off his friend.

Jack smiled briefly before continuing. Reginald on the other hand saw that whatever was coming was paining Jack in someway and so he braced himself for whatever news his friend would share with him next.

"And something I've realized since is that fatherhood_ does _change everything. I guess I always thought it wouldn't when the time came but now that it has…" he breathed, "it's made me reconsider some things. I've decided to go straight into the espionage service and that means I can't work with you anymore, Reg I'm sorry."

Reginald stood looking at Jack, and though he was momentarily hurt that he would no longer be working with the man he called, "friend." He understood Jack's desire.

In fact, if it was possible he understood it all too well.

He had said nothing up until this point and noticed Jack – if it were possible – to be standing a little uncomfortably, "It's alright Jack. I understand. In fact, I can agree with you whole heartedly."

"Thanks, Reginald."

"How _is_ Laura?"

"She's fine. I think she was just as surprised as I was to find out that she was pregnant but.. she's good." Something about the way Reginald had asked the question gave Jack the slightest pang of guilt.

"Have you found out anything?" Jack asked a little wary of the response the question would elicit.

Reginald just shook his head, suddenly finding interest in the grass beneath his feet. He shifted his weight and looked up only to find that Jack Bristow was now walking back to his car and removed the silver briefcase from the front seat.

Reginald just watched – he knew Jack wasn't going to do anything to harm his person – they were old friends and trusted the other implicitly. Jack walked back and held out the case gesturing for him to take the case.

He held out his hand and took the handle from his friend, eyes questioning Jack's as to the case's contents.

"Trust me." Jack spoke.

He added, "Find your family and make it up to them." Jack held his friend's gaze a moment longer as if silently telling his friend "you won't regret it."

Reginald seemed to understand and nodded. He watched as Jack turned and walked back to his car then got in and drove off in the direction from which he had originally came. The car was just driving off as Reginald finally managed to open the case where he found some files. He flipped through the files finding names and photos—everything he needed to gain a lead on finding his family.

"Thank you, Jack." He whispered to the wind as Jack's tail lights where going around the final bend to where they could no longer be seen. He closed his eyes in grateful solitude and held back a tear that had formed in the corner of his eye. Denying himself the right to stay any further in the moment he turned intending to walk back to his car. As he turned, he dropped something and continued walking to his car. He got in sitting the case beside him and closed the door. As he started the engine he picked up a flower from the seat next to the case and inhaled it's sweet scent, calming him. He put the flower in his button hole of his jacket and took notice that the sun was coming out and with that he drove off never once looking back. As the dust was arising from the wheels of his car, all that could be seen under the tree was…

A Single White Rose.

A White Rose…

hr

A/n: Hey, it's me- again. How'd you like the new Jack & Irina beginning?

I know I had a joy writing it! Let me know what you thought- …please? Thanks for reading!

--Vanessacarltonfan : )

Again Reginald Connors' character is from the Alias APO series: The Ghost.

And is a quote from page 356 of the book so… not mine!


	2. The Perfect Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Irina, Emily, Sloane, or the other characters relating to the show, Alias

**Disclaimer: Hi, I do not own Alias or the characters… or come to mention it Rambaldi, the plot (as thru season 5), or…well, any of it really. I am however, the proud creator of this fan-fic. So besides for a few of the plot additions or something here or there, I don't own any of it. Also this chapter is taken from a monologue Sloane had with Jack in the episode, **_**Spirit**_** (Season 1 episode 10). **

**A/n: Hey, to all of my readers! I just want to say that I'm very glad you've decided to give my Jack & Irina Fic. a second chance. Like I stated previously, this story is pretty much little stories put together, I hope you enjoy them or at least some of them. Please review, it's nice to know what people think of my work or what I need to work on. **

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

_**Washington D.C. 1969 **__(Two years before meeting Jack)_

It was one of those days, those days when you weren't really sure of anything.

It was too cold for most people to even want to be outside, much less be walking around in it, yet here he was—taking a stroll.

Arvin Sloane had been working one mission after another for several weeks and he had finally been called to the White House to give a far-east briefing. Several other high ranking officers of the CIA had been there, not to mention several heads of state. It was exciting. He hadn't been in the CIA very long and he felt rather privileged to be able to give a briefing in front of so many powerful men.

Once he had given his briefing everyone in attendance discussed the matter and posed several questions so the meeting lasted for about an hour—even though the information he shared didn't take that long to deliver.

As everyone rose and left, they waited outside on the top of the White House steps as their limousines drove up. The other agents were getting into one of the limousines when a thought suddenly came to him. It was a feeling— one which, at first, he couldn't place.

"Arvin?" one of the agents questioned, "are you coming?"

Arvin Sloane suddenly snapped back out of his thoughts and replied, "No, you guys go without me. I'm going to go take a walk."

The agent who had spoken to him gave him a look of disbelief—clearly he thought his fellow agent was nuts—considering the temperature for that night was about thirty degrees. "I… I just need some air." Arvin spoke, slightly stammered. He didn't know what else to say… he just wanted some time alone to decipher this strange feeling he had.

"Well, okay I guess." The agent responded looking at the other agents in the car, "I'll see you back at Headquarters then?"

"Yeah." Sloane affirmed, nodding.

With that the limo drove off down the driveway and headed out the gate, leaving Sloane standing on the top stairs. He headed down the driveway and walked outside the gate. The gate closed behind him as he absentmindedly continued walking down the sidewalk. At first, he didn't notice tourists taking late night pictures of the White House and couples strolling hand in hand until he almost walked into one of them. He smiled and made his apologies to the woman with the long curly blonde hair and the red glasses. She returned the smile and accepted his apology. Believe it or not he actually enjoyed seeing people like this.

What was this feeling though, and why was it here? Nothing was wrong with work… in fact things were going great with it, he had been moving up in rank. He was happy with his life, even though he hadn't found that someone to share his life with. He was content. Maybe it was just that. Maybe, he was living in "a perfect moment." Was that it? "Is that what's bothering me?" he asked himself.

He kept walking.

"It couldn't be," he found himself answering, silently, "then again, maybe it _could_."

Maybe what was bothering him was that he knew it couldn't last forever, the perfect moment was just that, a moment. It couldn't last – something would come, a darkness.

How that darkness would materialize was another matter however, and quite frankly it was the _how_ that truly scared him.

He kept walking.

Darkness would come—he felt it, even though he would have preferred to deny it for as long as possible. What it would be, how it would take hold of his life-- he was perfectly ignorant of, yet it's presence could be felt even as he walked through the night of this perfect moment. And then….

He stopped walking.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw lights glistening off the surface of the water next to him. Curious as to where he had ended up, he turned and looked out from the road where he stood, and saw the water basin stretching all out in front of him. And as he looked up a little further, he saw the Jefferson Memorial – it had always been his favorite. "It is neither wealth nor splendor; but tranquility and occupation which give you happiness," he quoted mentally. The person he had been quoting was none other than that who's monument he stared at, Thomas Jefferson.

He decided to walk over there and so he did. As he stood on the grass just in front of the opening to the monument, overseeing the basin, he could see in the distance another monument—Lincoln's. Somehow it seemed right… standing in the presence two such influential individuals, and sure they weren't really there in the flesh, but somehow standing in light of their monuments honored him.

"Maybe everything would be fine. It couldn't be that bad."

And so he stood, residing between two monuments, choosing to stay and enjoy if only for a little while, the perfect moment that was now.

**A/n: Thanks for reading. Please review. I appreciate it more than you know. It doesn't have to be long or detailed I appreciate them just the same. **

**Also if you remember the scene in **_**Spirit **_**where Sloane tells Jack about this night tell me if you think this is a good expansion of that monologue. Thanks! Until later—**


End file.
